


White Roses on a Pastel Sky

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “I’m going to get some snacks. Do you want anything Jeonghan?” Joshua looked at him, with those pretty eyes and pretty mouth that scolded him earlier.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	White Roses on a Pastel Sky

Jeonghan yawned, flashing his fangs. His master was currently occupied with homework, leaving Jeonghan to lounge on the bed and occupy himself with inferior things. He’d rather be occupying himself with Joshua, but nope. He got a warning, a head rub, and then a shy cheek kiss to placate him. 

That lasted a good hour. Then Jeonghan got bored and did what he does best, get attention. He wrapped his arm around Joshua, nuzzled him, making sure to rub his furry ears against Joshua’s cheek in that way that made him look like a cute cat rather than a predator. Jeonghan even got as far as kiss on the ear before Joshua pushed his head away and glared. 

He then was on the receiving end of a scolding, sending the leopard hybrid right back to the bed. Sulking, he hugged Joshua’s pillow, his nose buried into it as he watched Joshua’s pencil move. Jeonghan wanted to bury his nose in Joshua’s neck, his lips laying claim to what was his. 

His shy young master would blush, but let Jeonghan have his way. Joshua would even sit in Jeonghan’s lap, rubbing himself against Jeonghan, just as Jeonghan had taught him. It was lovely, would be lovely if they could do it now. Studious Joshua just had to be a good student though. Irksome. 

His tail thumped against the bed, his mind thinking of all the nice things they could’ve been doing, things filled with pleasure, acts that led to Joshua being naked and oh so willing to learn the carnal pleasures of what adults did. Jeonghan stopped, hearing a shift in the chair.

“I’m going to get some snacks. Do you want anything Jeonghan?” Joshua looked at him, with those pretty eyes and pretty mouth that scolded him earlier. 

The childish part of Jeonghan wanted to give him the cold shoulder. But he was older than Joshua for gods sake. Lifting his nose from the pillow, he licked his lips. “Just the same thing as usual. You, Shua.” 

Predictably, his cute young master blushed. Three years together and Jeonghan could still make him get pink, even red. 

“I said later you horny cat,” Joshua answered, his face straight despite the blush. “I’ll bring something for you to drink.”

Chuckling, Jeonghan let his eyes flash green. It always made Joshua shiver, seeing Jeonghan show off the not so human DNA in him. “Promise?

Joshua huffed cutely. He turned away from Jeonghan going to the door. “I already promised you. Once I’m done with my homework, I’m all yours.” He left without waiting to hear Jeonghan’s reply. 

Ahhh. What should Jeonghan do to Joshua today? Joshua was too young when Jeonghan came into his life for adult things. And Joshua didn’t have those sort of feelings about Jeonghan back then. No. Back then Jeonghan was just a handsome older hybrid that was a present for his 16th birthday. Well, sixteen was old enough maybe. But Jeonghan wasn’t the type of hybrid to push his master into a sexual relationship. 

Being with Joshua did things to Jeonghan though. He was sorely tempted at times. It would’ve been easy to seduce his master. To have him. But Jeonghan wanted more. And Joshua responded, two years later. Shy but sure. Joshua wanted more too. 

Jeonghan let out a little laugh. Having Joshua was like tasting the forbidden fruit in that Adam and Eve story. He doubted that this is what Joshua’s family intended to happen when they let Joshua pick out a hybrid. Teaching him things was fun. Learning other things with him was exciting. A whole year of a deeper relationship and there were still things that were new to them. 

Joshua came back in, a tray in his hands. He placed the tray down at his desk. He grabbed something, putting it down on the nightstand. “Your favorite. Strawberry milk.” Leaning down, he rubbed Jeonghan’s ears once before turning away to his snack and homework. 

Jeonghan pouted. But stabbed the straw into the top, drinking the milk. Stretching himself, he lay on his stomach, facing Joshua’s back. 

Joshua’s hand reached out, picking up an apple slice. He took a bite, munching on it. Turning around, he held out the rest of the slice to Jeonghan. “Want some Jeonghan?”

Grinning, Jeonghan put the milk down on the floor. Sliding on his stomach to get close, he leaned in closing his mouth around the fruit. Chewing hurriedly, he took advantage of Joshua’s surprise. He licked at Joshua’s fingers, trying to lick away any stray juice. 

Joshua came to his senses. He smacked Jeonghan on the head. “Jeonghan!”

The smack jolted the hybrid, but Jeonghan didn’t let go until he was satisfied. Pulling away, he smirked, fangs on display. His master was as red as a tomato. Cute. The two of them had done much more scandalous things, but here Joshua was acting like he was still a virgin and Jeonghan hadn’t had him on every available surface in his room. “Hmm? I wanted some.”

“I was only offering the fruit,” Joshua said, lips pulling into a slight line, brows knitting together. 

Jeonghan could tell he wanted to pull his lips into a pout. “And I ate the fruit,” Jeonghan said slyly, “I just had an extra taste of you. Something to tide me over until later.”

Snorting, Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Uh huh. Sure. A little taste.” 

Jeonghan smiled. Joshua had yet to move his hand away. Using his speed, he went for a kiss on Joshua’s fingers, pulling away before he could get hit again. He watched Joshua get even more red, his lips finally pulling into a pout, looking like he wanted to cry out of embarrassment or start scolding Jeonghan again. 

But he did neither. Joshua said exactly two words. “Bad Jeonghan.” He glared before turning his back to his hybrid. 

Ah, Joshua was so cute. His huffy young master. Jeonghan knew Joshua wasn’t mad. If he was he’d be nagging Jeonghan’s ears off. Joshua would be petting them later no doubt, while Jeonghan kissed him into submission. He couldn’t wait. 


End file.
